


The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub In Space

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: In this totally authorised and canon installment of the Connie Maheswaran Fanclub, the gang (and Lars) are taken by Aquamarine and Topaz back to Homeworld.





	1. The Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub (Or: How Connie Became the Most Popular Topic in School After She Pulled a Sword Out of Lion in Front of Literally Everyone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746817) by [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW). 



> This is totally canon. Honest.

**The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub In Space**

_Based on The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub by CoreyWW_

_Written by Local Man Ruining Everything, E350_

Aquamarine's ship was cold and oppressive. Jeff would have shivered, except he was currently lodged inside Topaz' body. He wondered if Homeworld had ever heard of central heating. He felt his foot cramping deep within the big yellow gem's form. His stomach rumbled - he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He supposed he'd probably starve at some point.

So, that was the bad news. What was the good news?

Well, he was with his friends. And Lars, he supposed.

...

Yep, that was about it.

He sighed, resting his free hand on his cheek.

"What do you think they're gonna do to us when we get there?"

Peedee, whose mouth was muffled under Topaz' bicep, grunted.

"I mean, they're probably gonna torture us or something," mused Jeff, "So that we betray Steven. Then maybe we'll end up in that Zoo Steven mentioned."

Peedee grunted again.

"They'd probably keep Connie, though," continued Jeff, "I mean, she can fuse with Steven so maybe they'd think..."

He glanced at Peedee, finding himself on the receiving end of a death glare.

"...oh, yeah, sorry, you probably didn't want to hear that," said Jeff.

Peedee narrowed his eyes and tried to nod.

"Well, think of it this way," said Jeff, "This is rock bottom. It can't get worse."

Peedee shot him a meaningful look.


	2. The Cell

"Well, this sucks."

Lars sat in the cell, wishing he had a ball to bounce against the wall. The room was dead quiet - one of the Topaz' stood guard, not saying a word. Every now and then she and Lars would make eye contact, and he'd detect a sadness within her. It was subtle, but definitely there. Honestly, Lars couldn't bring himself to be angry at her - she clearly led a hard life.

A strange yellow gem had taken Connie away - apparently she was part of her 'evidence'. It was odd to think that this strange world had lawyers, but apparently they did. Lars supposed that made evil lawyer jokes a cross-cultural thing. Meanwhile, Jeff's optimism had run out - he was huddled close to Peedee, his boyfriend sympathetically rubbing his back as he silently dry-heaved into his chest.

Lars felt a bit like crying himself, but he held it back. He didn't want to look lame.

The door opened and the yellow gem - Zircon, wasn't it? - strode confidently back in, half-dragging Connie behind her. She paid them no attention, simply opening up her screen and confidently starting to prepare her closing statement, whistling to herself.

Suddenly, Lars had an idea.

If the gems in the courtroom were all about the size of Zircon (and she didn't seem to have anything like Aquamarine's wand), then maybe - just _maybe_ \- they might be able to overpower them (and by them, he meant Steven, Connie, Peedee and Jeff, because the idea of him being of any use seemed ridiculous.)

Yes. Yes, this could work.

"Uh, lawyer lady?" he said, "I...uh...I have an idea for your case!"

"Lars?" quizzed Connie.

"Play along," whispered Lars.

"An idea?" asked Zircon, "What do _you_ have that..."

"Well, Steven...uh, _Rose_ hanging around with so many humans," said Lars, "That's gotta be, like, against the law or something, right? Maybe if we were _all_ there..."

" _Lars_ ," warned Connie.

"...that's actually a pretty good idea," nodded Zircon, "Maybe you humans are smarter than you look..."

Lars grinned as they were all taken into the courtroom.

He lay eyes on the two enormous women seated on the throne in front of him.

His grin vanish.

"Oh," he said, "They're... _oh._ "


	3. The Caverns

Peedee ducked as a robonoid beam shot over his head, slamming into the rock face and blowing it up. Smoke and dust filled the air - his ears rang from explosion. There was a strange metallic smell.

Jeff had pulled Padparadscha to cover, and Steven, Connie and Lars - yes, _Lars_ \- were fighting back against the massed robonoids. He wanted to help them, but he found he couldn't move.

His hands were shaking.

He watched Lars jump onto a robonoid - he shot around the dark chamber as if he was riding a bull. He tried to steady himself, holding on tightly to the length of rock in his hands.

Peedee didn't like Lars. In fact, he _really_ didn't like him - not after the way he'd treated Ronaldo way back then. If you'd have asked him to help Lars with a problem, he'd have quite cheerfully said no. But as he watched Lars struggle, something in him clicked. Lars might have been a jerk, but this was a life and death situation - he needed help.

Peedee felt his paralysis slip away, and he ran towards the teenager.

"Lars! Lars, wait, I-"

" _EAT THIS!_ "

There was an enormous bang.

Peedee found himself floating in darkness. He couldn't feel much, save for a strange falling sensation. His ears rang gently.

_I guess this is it._

So this was how he died, he thought to himself. Lars had blown him up. Served him right for trying to help him, to be honest.

Then, quite suddenly, he felt sensation again.

He opened his eyes. Jeff was standing over him, eyes wide - it was clear he'd been crying. The Rutile Twins stood next to him, a look of surprise on both their faces. He turned his head and found Lars lying next to him, slowly stirring - Steven was between them, tears dripping down his cheeks as he gazed in utter shock.

"Ow, I think I hit my head pretty hard," groaned Peedee, "What happened?"

Jeff choked, pulling Peedee into a hug.

"Hey, c'mon Jeff, I'm..."

He extended an arm to hug him.

He froze and gazed at his pink skin.

He didn't know what was worse - the fact that his skin had changed colour or the fact that he was basically just rolling with it now.


	4. The Mane

Connie emerged from Lion's mane, taking a deep breath of fresh air. The beach house was quiet and empty, save for a single form on the couch.

Priyanka had dozed off, half-sitting and half-laying on the side of the couch. There were dried tears along her cheeks, and Connie immediately felt awful. She felt Steven squeeze her hand.

"Are we gonna wake her up?" he whispered.

Connie nodded.

She looked back at Lion's mane, as if expecting Peedee and Jeff to follow. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that they weren't coming - Peedee hadn't been able to bring himself to leave Lars (although he stressed vigorously that that didn't mean he _liked_ him - he was just looking out for the Off-Colors, honest) and Jeff refused to leave his boyfriend. Connie had no idea how she was going to explain that to Mr. Fryman, or Dr. Brooks, or Principal Barriga, or Ronaldo...

"Mom?"

Priyanka opened her eyes.

"Mm? Greg, is that..."

She turned and faced her daughter.

Connie swallowed. Part of her expected to be yelled at, and she held Steven's hand tighter. What if she kept her away from her training, or from Steven? What if she moved them away to keep her safe? What if...

" _Connie?_ "

There was a moment's silence. Then Priyanka choked out a sob and leapt at her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug. She swept Steven into the same embrace, but none of them really seemed to care.

"You're safe, _thank god, you're safe!_ "

Connie hugged her mother tight. She decided she'd worry about what would happen next tomorrow.

For now, she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but unfortunately time caught up with me. I hope you liked it!


End file.
